To Love!
by YCAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Love is blomming and nothing can stop her as Kagome tries everything in her power to keep Inuyasha by her side. A very romantic love fic with Inu/Kag and Sango/Miroku. Enjoy^^ *Completed*
1. A frobiden love!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha *sniffle* or it's characters *cry*  
  
A/N: A twisted love fic where Kagome is a princess and Inuyasha is a servant boy. Two lovebirds who will break rules and disobey the entire royal court and family just to be together. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!  
  
To Love  
  
The sun shined over the horizon and the water sparkled like the shiniest of diamonds. The light shined through the castle windows and into the bedchambers of a sleeping princess. She woke as the sunlight hit her face. Her raven hair braided down a long braid that hung over her shoulders and down her side. She got up and walked over to a silver bowl that contained fresh water from the well for her to wash her face. The door opened and in came 4 serving women. She sat down on her bed as the women took out a brush and hair pins, her outfit for that day, and her makeup. They brushed her hair, being careful not to pull it, and styled it with two small braids which ran from her face to the back of her head and the rest of her hair hung down her back. She wore bronze eyes shadow and clear but shinning lip-glosses that matched her silver gown with gold trimmings, wide u shaped neck, and a v shaped waist, with white heels. After they finished grooming her they left the room. The princess opened her door and walked to the dining area where she'll be meeting someone who she had been dreading forever.  
  
"Princess."  
  
She turned to meet the eyes of a handsome young man. Suddenly her eyes went from a cold glare to a sparkling and loving blue. She smiled and ran into his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha. I missed you."  
  
"Highness, you know we can't be seen together."  
  
"I don't care. I don't wanna go. I want to stay with you."  
  
"Kagome, you can't. You're a princess and I'm a servant boy."  
  
"But why should that matter."  
  
"You have a previous engaged husband waiting for you. You must go."  
  
He pushed her out of his arms and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the marble stairs and into the dining area. She forced a smile onto her face as she entered the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone."  
  
"Kagome. Good morning."  
  
She smiled at the king then at the queen and her older brother Sota. She then saw an unfamiliar face at the table. It was a young man who looked the age of 19 or 20. He had medium length brown hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes which looked questionably at her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"This is Prince Kouga."  
  
She directed her attention back to him. She bowed a polite curtsy and smiled.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Princess Kagome."  
  
He said as her walked over to her.  
  
"You are a true image of beauty."  
  
And placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"I'm flattered. Prince Kouga."  
  
They took their seats at the table. Kagome avoided eye contact with Kouga and ate her breakfast quietly as she listened to her parents discuss their wedding. (How could they do this to me? This guy is such a player. I bet he doesn't even know the first thing about love.)  
  
"Kagome, why don't you and Kouga spent the morning getting to know each other."  
  
"Yes father." Though she had planed to go into town with Inuyasha.  
  
After breakfast, she and Kouga decided to take a little walk in the garden.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age."  
  
He blushed slightly.  
  
"Gomen-nasai."  
  
"It's ok. I'm 15."  
  
"You're 4 years younger than me."  
  
"Is that a problem."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
They walked a little more in silence.  
  
"You're not very happy about this marriage are you?"  
  
Kagome froze and looked at Kouga.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I barely know you."  
  
"I know how you feel. I bet there is a man you love."  
  
They started to walk again.  
  
"Back home, there was a girl who I loved a lot."  
  
"But."  
  
"But she was a servant, and when my parents found out that we had been secretly seeing each other at night, they so got rid of her."  
  
"I'm sorry. Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They had reached the center of the garden.  
  
"There's a little sun house on the other side of the fountain. We can sit there and talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked into the sun house and sat down. One of the servant brought them some tea and tea cake for a mid morning snack. They talked about their past and childhood. How they grew up and then.  
  
"Your highness."  
  
A servant boy ran up to her and bowed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Prince Sota would like to see you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Fine. You may go now."  
  
He left and Kagome turned to look at Kouga.  
  
"I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that Kagome left and headed back to the castle. She walked in the door and headed towards Sota's chambers. As she walked down the hallway she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her back and through the wall. (I know there were a lot of secret passages through the walls but who would dare do this.) She thought to her self as she fell in through the passageway. She regained her balance and turned around only to be pulled in again by a the embracing arms of the man she loved.  
  
"Inu-ya-sha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endnotes: I know that Sota is suppose to be younger than Kagome but believe me, there is a good reason why I made him older. As drama leaves romance comes. The next chapter will have more Inu/Kag moments. I promise. And for Sango, Miroku, or Sesshoumaru fans, don't worry, they'll come in. Though I sorry to say that Shippo is not going to be in a lot if he ever comes in. Sayonara. 


	2. Breaking News

To Love  
  
She fell into the arms of the man she loved and felt her body melt in a kiss. (This was illegal by law and punished by death. Her body was scared to the man she was married to and anyone who dare, as much as to lay a finger on her was to die. This law applied to everyone even her own family. But she could care less to report what Inuyasha was doing now. She loved it when he embraced her with his strong arms, and kissed her with his warm and soft lips. She knew that she would only allow him to do this to her. It's not like no one knew. Her brother did, but he had swore to keep it a secret. He loved his little sister and knew that he'd jump off a cliff is she asked him to. Sota loved Kagome more than brother and sister. He wanted to be with her forever but this was not allowed. To her, he was only her older brother. She loved him too, but not in the way he loved her.) He broke the kiss and looked at her loving face. (God, could he be any more charming.)  
  
"Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Inuyasha. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. I love you too."  
  
Outside they could hear footsteps and Kagome suddenly realized that she'd been expecting guests. Rather than going straight into the hallway where they could see her, she and Inuyasha went another way that led to the kitchen. There she could come out without anyone being suspicious. She walked through the door of the kitchen and suddenly remembered that her brother still needed to see her. She decided to go talk to him before going to greet her guests. She walked sown the stone hallway until she came a cross a room with 2 guards standing guard. When they saw her, they moved aside. She entered the room to find Sota sitting on his bed looking quite sad.  
  
"Sota, dijabou ka?"  
  
"Kagome, I have some bad news."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
She said as she took a seat next to him.  
  
"I have a letter from Sesshomaru. Well it seems that Inuyasha must leave us."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His father needs Inuyasha to take over their land."  
  
"Well, why can't Sesshomaru do it?"  
  
"Sesshomaru is older and he has his own land to look after."  
  
"NO! I won't let him go."  
  
"Kagome, he has to go. We have no choice."  
  
"No, I'm the princess and if I say he stays then he stays."  
  
"Kagome, you can't do that to him. There is no way that father is going to let him stay even if you beg him. You have a pre engaged husband and if anyone finds out, then he'll be punished by death."  
  
Kagome got on her knees in front of Sota, tears dripping down her eyes.  
  
"Sota, I beg you. Don't let them do this to me. Please."  
  
"Kagome, I."  
  
"Sota please."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell father."  
  
"Arigato-gozaimasu."  
  
Kagome cleaned her face in Sota's bathroom making sure there were no sign showing that she'd been crying. She was on her way to see an old friend and a very important princess who was to be married to her second oldest brother, Miroku. Her name was Sango. She was a perfect girl in just about every way. She was smart, pretty, athletic, and good to get along with. (I certainly hope she likes Miroku.) Miroku had been away for the past 10 years training to be a knight. Kagome had not seen her brother in 3 years. She missed him. He was due to return last night and she had heard that he'd been in his room since then preparing to meet his bride. Kagome walked down the hall until she got to a room with mainly some nice chairs and couches for guests.  
  
"Sango."  
  
A girl who had been talking to Sota turned and looked at her. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes. She wore a purple princess gown and a silver tiara.  
  
"Kagome, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great."  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
"You know, your husband to be. What's his name. Prince Kouga."  
  
"Well actually I'm not quite sure."  
  
Kagome answered realizing that she hadn't seen Kouga since she left to meet with Sota.  
  
"Too bad. I wanted to meet him."  
  
"Well, you'll get to meet you husband to be soon. Excited?"  
  
"More like devastated."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"So what's he like?"  
  
"Well, the lasting thing I remember, he was a real pervert."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Oh, that's just what I wanted to know."  
  
They heard footsteps coming down the hallway and figured it must be Miroku. Sango adjusted her outfit making sure she looked alright. Miroku walked in the room.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"IT CAN"T BE!"  
  
Kagome stands there kind of puzzled.  
  
"Have you guys met?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have they met or is it just a pure luck *Cough* that they know each other? Will Sota and Kagome be able to keep Inuyasha from returning home? All your answers and more as our adventure continues in chapter 3. See you there. Sayonara & Arigato. 


	3. How they first met

To Love  
  
Everyone was frozen for a minute. Surprised at the fact that Miroku and Sango knew each other. Then about 10 minutes later, the king, queen, and Kouga walk in.  
  
"So how exactly do you to know each other?"  
  
"Well, you see your majesty. It all happened about a year ago."  
  
*Sango tells the story*  
  
It was during the summer last year when we met. I remember it so well. It was a sunny day, and I was traveling through a nearby kingdom. It turns out, I had arrived just in time for the Festival of Beltain. It looked like fun so I decided to stay for a while. I wanted to show Kikyo this but I thought that if I rode home and back, it'd be too late, so I just stayed. I rented a room is a nice hotel. That night, I put on my festival gown and joined in with the crowed, making sure that no one would recognize me as a princess. I was sitting at a small little shack, having a drink when a guy came up to me and asked me to dance. Maybe I had had 1 too many drinks or maybe it was just his handsome face that made me wanted to be with him. We danced, we talked, and we had fun, until some of the royal guards found us. I had no idea that he was the prince Miroku, and I doubt he knew I was a princess. It turned out that Miroku had sneaked out of the castle to came to the festival. They blamed me for sneaking him out and he didn't even back me up. JERK! I tried telling them who I really was but they didn't believe me, until.  
  
*End*  
  
"Until you showed them the magical boomerang?"  
  
"How'd you know, Kagome?"  
  
"How else would you prove who you are. Every princess had her special power and in you case it's the boomerang. No one else had one."  
  
"And what's your special power?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Girls! Why is this relevant?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai. Your majesty."  
  
"Now Miroku, why didn't you tell them that it wasn't Sango's fault?"  
  
"I kinda. well. I sort of. kind of."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I didn't want to get punished. I was scared."  
  
"That's no excuse. Apologize now."  
  
"Hai. Father."  
  
Miroku walks over to Sango.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Sango-chan."  
  
"It's ok. I forgive you."  
  
"Sango your too nice."  
  
"That's just my nature, Kagome."  
  
Miroku takes Sango's hands.  
  
"Then, will you bare my child?"  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
"Sango, please."  
  
He wraps his arms around her.  
  
"ECK! You pervert. Don't ever touch me like that again."  
  
She pounds him on the head with a skillet. /I don't know where she got a skillet but none the less she has one./  
  
"I told you he was a pervert."  
  
"But you never warned me that he'd be perverted around me."  
  
"What'd you expect."  
  
"Is he always like this." "You'll get use to it."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Sango and Kagome decide to stay up together that night to catch up on old times.  
  
"Kouga seems like a nice guy."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Sigh  
  
"Kagome, is there some one else your in love with."  
  
"N-n-Nani. No. No one at all."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Kagome, I've known you since the age of 2. I know when you're lying."  
  
"Well, it's kind of complicated."  
  
"Tell me. Maybe I can help."  
  
"You see, there is someone else, but I'm not allowed to be with him. If anyone finds out, he'll die."  
  
"Let me guess. He's a servant?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can I meet him?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Ok, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I swear I won't. does anyone else know?"  
  
"Sota." "Well, I know that he won't tell."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Kagome, you haven't noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"That Sota's in love with you."  
  
"Nani. No way. He's my brother."  
  
"That doesn't mean he can't love you."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, we'll talk about it later. Come on, let's go."  
  
They sneaked out of the room and walked down the hall silently passed the guards. They turned and went down toward the servant's chambers. Kagome knew exactly where Inuyasha's room was. They made they're last turn. Inuyasha's chamber was the 4th door on the right side of the hallway.  
  
"Kagome, Sango. What are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who has caught them sneaking around, and will that person let them go without telling the king? Find out in the next chapter as the story continues. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	4. The Plan

To Love!  
  
Kagome's heart raced as she turned around, and to her surprise, it was.  
  
"Sota? What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
"Well, you see, we kind of, sort of, well, I was."  
  
"Let me guess. You guys were going to visit Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. Don't worry."  
  
"Arigato, Sota."  
  
Kagome and Sango headed down the hall towards Inuyasha's room. (Kagome. I wish I could tell you how I feel. What do I wish to accomplish by keeping her secret? Do I expect she might become mine? Yea right. Oh god, if you're there, grant me a wish. Please protect that unspoiled angel from my anomalistic intentions.) Sota turned and headed back towards his chamber.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Inuyasha rose from his bed and went to the door.  
  
"Kagome? What are you."  
  
He froze when he saw Sango's face.  
  
"Your highness."  
  
"So you're Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No need to be all jumpy. I just wanted to meet you."  
  
They walked in and Inuyasha closed the door behind them.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm going back to my kingdom in 3 days. I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have an idea that can assure that you and lady Kagome be together. Are you willing to trust me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her assuring smile.  
  
"Hai. I'll come. But what about the king, won't he get suspicious that I'm going with you?"  
  
"Don't worry. That part, I'll handle."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sango turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Are you willing to go along with my plan?"  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
"Good. Now all I need is Sota, Kouga, and Miroku's cooperation."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ok. Well, we'd better head back. It'll be dawn soon, and Inuyasha needs his sleep."  
  
They turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Inuyasha oyasumi-na-sai."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He pulled her back just as she was about to walk out and gave her a long goodnight kiss.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Kagome woke around 11:00 am. The sun was already hot and it would be lunch soon. She got dressed in a pink princess gown and left her room. (I wonder is anyone's going to be mad because I missed breakfast.) She walked passed her father's study.  
  
"Kagome?" "Nani, father?"  
  
"Where were you at breakfast?"  
  
"Gomen, I was asleep."  
  
"You have your duties. Just because you're a princess gives you the right to sleep in, understood."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Kagome walked out and headed towards Sango's room. She wondered if Sango had missed breakfast. Then suddenly she heard a scream. It came from the garden. She ran towards it.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
When Kagome arrived she found Miroku on the ground with a boomerang on his back. She didn't need long to understand what happened here.  
  
"I suppose her was being perverted again?"  
  
"Kagome-chan, Hai."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well I was sitting here admiring the flower when Miroku came and sat down next to me. We were having a really nice conversation, when I turned around to look at the roses. Next thing you know."  
  
"His hands were touching your butt?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Oh well. Let's go back inside and talk. It's hot out here."  
  
"Hey you guys, get this thing off of me."  
  
"You need to learn your lesson Miroku. And besides, tanning is fun."  
  
"GOMEN-NASAI! DON"T LEAVE ME!"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked back in the castle leaving Miroku in the sun. They walked along the stone hallway and were surprise to find Kouga in one of the libraries. "Kouga. Nani desu anata-wa."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
Kouga saw Kagome and quickly put the book back on the shelf before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Kouga, daijoubou ka?"  
  
"Daijoubou."  
  
"Kouga, I need to ask you something?"  
  
"Nani, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Well, I'm going back home in 2 days, and Kagome's coming with me so would you like to come too?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Great, well me and Kagome have some work to do so we'll see you later then."  
  
Kouga gave Kagome a hug as they left the room and walked down the hall to Sota's room.  
  
"Sango, you are good at this."  
  
"Now all's left is to convince Sota."  
  
"What about Miroku?"  
  
"He coming even if I don't ask him."  
  
They reached Sota's room and Kagome opened the door.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Sota."  
  
"Kagome, Sango, come on in."  
  
"Sota, I need to ask you something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we go again. Is Sango good or what. What exactly is her plan, and how will she be able to get Inuyasha out without everyone getting suspicious? Find out in the next chapter as everyone goes into action. Sayonara & Arigato 


	5. Step one in action

A/N: My internet service is going to be down for a while because we're switching companies, so please forgive me but I might not update for a while. Gomen-na.  
  
To Love  
  
Sota sate silently for a while listening to the "plan." He wasn't sure until he turned and saw Kagome's reassuring smile.  
  
"But if we get caught then."  
  
But Sango cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't."  
  
"But."  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
The two girls left the room and Sota got to work. His job was to forge a letter from Inuyasha's family saying that he needs to return for a while, yet still leaves a reason for him to come back.  
  
*Dinner Time*  
  
"So Sango, you're going home the day after tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Hai, your majesty."  
  
"I suppose Miroku will be going with you?"  
  
"Hai, and if it's ok with you, then I'd like to take Kagome with me?"  
  
"It's fine as long as Kouga goes too, since they are engaged after all."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kagome gets up from her seat.  
  
"Father, may I be excused? I don't feel that well."  
  
"Hai. Sango if it's not too much trouble, would you please escort Kagome back to her room?" "Sure."  
  
Sango got up from her place at the table and helped Kagome out of the room. As soon as they were sure that no one would be able to see or hear them, they headed for Sota's chambers. Sota however had gotten permission to skip dinner saying how he had a lot of studying to do. When they got there, Sota was at his desk working.  
  
"Sota-no-onichan."  
  
"Nain yo?"  
  
"Is it done."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sota hands Kagome a letter and she reads it.  
  
Your Majesty,  
  
Our father had suddenly caught a very deadly sickness. We are not sure if he'll survive. During this time, we ask you allow Inuyasha to come home to help out. Arigato-gozaimasu! Sesshomaru  
  
The girls eye the piece of work closely. It was perfect.  
  
"Sota, this is perfect. Arigato."  
  
"No problem, I'm glad to help."  
  
Kagome turns to Sango and hands her the letter.  
  
"Wait for me in my room. I have to talk to Sota for a while."  
  
Sango knew what she meant and left the room.  
  
"Sota?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know how you're going to be the next king."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, you need to marry before you can receive the crown."  
  
"So."  
  
"Have you got any ideas as to which princess it's going to be?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I heard mommy and daddy talking and they said that is you don't have a bride by your next birthday then you can't have the thrown."  
  
"I."  
  
"Is there a special someone you love?"  
  
"There is someone, but I can't have her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's already engaged."  
  
"Gomen-na. Do I know her?"  
  
"Kagome, why are you asking me all this?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Gomen-nasai."  
  
"It's ok. I'm just kind of tired."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave now."  
  
Kagome turned around and walked out the door.  
  
(I do want you to know, it's just right now is not the best time. Gomen.)  
  
Kagome went back to her room.  
  
"So, did her spill?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He is so stubborn."  
  
"Have you given it to him?"  
  
"Yea. The king should get it tomorrow morning."  
  
"Great. But hey tell me the whole plan now." "Ok, so the king is going to get this letter and Inuyasha is going to leave tomorrow night. He will wait for us at the half wait point. Once we see the royal guards from my kingdom, your guards will go home. I figure daddy will probably send the general and his best men to protect us. I have written a letter to Kikyo informing her of this. She and the general are really good friends, so he'll find a way to go by himself. Then Inuyasha will join us, and we'll disguise him as a noble man. There at my kingdom, I'm hoping Kouga will fall in love with this really beautiful noble woman. She's about 17 or so. Then you'll have a reason to ditch Kouga. In about 1 month is when Sota will become king. Then he'll knight Inuyasha and you two can get married. And everything ends up happy."  
  
"It's a great plan but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Do you have a backup in case something goes wrong?"  
  
"Oops. I forgot."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Don't worry it'll work."  
  
"It better."  
  
"It will, I promise. But now I must go. I'm tired."  
  
"Ok, oyasumi-nasai."  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
With that, Sango left the room and Kagome got ready for bed.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
SCREAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can't wait to hear what happens next? Well, you'll half to wait a while, unless you go to my school. They get to hear everything before everyone else. Not that I'm trying to be mean, it's just my friend at my school are my "editors." Stephanie-grammar perfectionist, and Brittany-spelling perfectionist. Julia just reads my fic and tells me about it. Ok, getting back on track, will Sango's plan work? Will Sota ever confess how he truly feels? Find out as our story continues. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	6. Step Two

A/N: Gomen-nasai. I won't be updating every night like I use to. From now on, I'm uploading every week. I'm very sorry, but my new Internet service restricts 10 hours a month, and plus I have a tone of homework every night. But don't worry, I'll probably be uploading 2-4 chapters a time.  
  
To Love  
  
"ECHI!"  
  
Kouga stands in front of Kagome, a hand print on his face.  
  
"Gomen-nasai."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I came to say oyasumi."  
  
"Well, don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Baka. I swear it."  
  
"By the way, what's Sango's plan?"  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When I was about to come in I heard you screaming at Sango about not having a back up plan, so I figured there must have been a plan for a back up plan."  
  
"Oh, well, ah, we *cough* were, ah.we were trying to find a way to give Sota a surprise party, and I said that if it didn't work, like if one part went wrong, we'd need a back up."  
  
"Interesting. Well, I'd better leave you to your rests. See you in the morning."  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai."  
  
With that Kouga left the room. Kagome was so glad he didn't try to hug her, or worse, kiss her. The only one she'd kiss was Inuyasha, even if it was illegal.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
The nest morning, Kagome woke just in time. If she'd miss breakfast, she'd be dead. And besides, part 1 was supposed to happen during breakfast. She got dressed and went down stairs.  
  
"Ohayo-gozaimasu."  
  
"Ohayo, Kagome."  
  
She walked in and took her seat at the table. About 10 minutes later as planed the king got a letter. He read it, then sent someone to get Inuyasha. Inuyasha entered the room and stole a quick glance at Kagome who smiled back.  
  
"Nani, you majesty?"  
  
"We've received a letter from your brother. Apparently, your father has gotten sick and your family needs you there. You will leave tonight. Is that ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ok, then it's set. You are dismissed."  
  
"Arigato, your majesty."  
  
Inuyasha left the room.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Nani, daddy?"  
  
"You should start packing. You and Sango leave tomorrow morning. How long do you plan to stay?"  
  
"I think about 3 weeks."  
  
"Good, so you'll be back in time for Sota's initiation to the thrown."  
  
"Hai, father."  
  
"Sango, be sure to wish everyone well for me."  
  
"I will, your majesty."  
  
*Later that afternoon*  
  
Kagome and Sango are sitting in Kagome's room packing.  
  
"We should pay Inuyasha a visit before he leaves."  
  
"We will. After dinner is when he's leaving."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Your highness."  
  
A servant boy bowed in front of Sango.  
  
"This just arrived for you."  
  
Sango took the letter. He kept his head bowed.  
  
"Arigato, you may go."  
  
Once he had left the room, Sango opened the letter and read it.  
  
"It's from Kikyo."  
  
"What does she say?"  
  
"She said that Sesshomaru will meet us tomorrow, alone."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Have you ever met Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Wait. Isn't Inuyasha's brother's name Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Hai, General Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"But, but, but."  
  
"I know it's strange but that's how it turned out. I don't know how it happened. You'll have to ask Kikyo."  
  
"I will."  
  
*After dinner that night*  
  
Kagome and Sango said that they were taking a walk in the garden, but as soon as they were out of sight, they headed for the gate where they would see Inuyasha off.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You remember where to meet us?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, but you'd better go before someone sees us."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and gave him a long and sweet sayonara kiss.  
  
"Good luck and be careful."  
  
"I will. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Sayonara, Inuyasha."  
  
With that, Inuyasha road off.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Kagome, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku had all packed and ready to go. Kagome gave her mom and dad a hug good-bye.  
  
"Sayonara, everyone. See you all in 3 weeks."  
  
With that they road off with 6 royal guard toward Sango's kingdom and Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the plan work out as they had planed? How exactly did Sesshomaru become a general when he was born a servant boy? And what is his "relationship" with the princess Kikyo? Find out in the next chapter as out adventures continues. And for all Kikyo fans, don't worry, she'll be in the next chapter. Promise. Sayonara & Arigato. 


	7. Kikyo and Sesshomaru

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things I needed to work on for this past 4 days so I haven't had time to write. But don't worry, the adventure is continuing as of NOW!  
  
To Love!  
  
It was a long ride to Sango's kingdom but finally they came out of the forest. It felt like they'd been in there for days. Princess Kagome, who is not used to long distances, was very weary after the journey. Then finally, they spotted Sesshomaru.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!"  
  
"Your highness, it's great to see you again."  
  
He said as he walked up to them and bowed. Then turned to the royal guards.  
  
"They princesses are in my care now. Arigato, for bring them this far."  
  
"You're welcome, but where is the rest of your men?"  
  
"Oh, one of the horses collapsed of dehydration about a mile back so my men tended to it. It's the princess Kikyo's stallion, so we must take good care of it."  
  
"Oh, well do you want us to come with you and help?"  
  
"No it's ok. You all must be tired, and we'll be fine."  
  
"Hai, well we'd better get going back. Your highness, we'll see you soon."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
With that, the royal guards rode off.  
  
"Nice cover, Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to look at the unfamiliar face.  
  
"And you must be princess Kagome."  
  
He said with a graceful bow.  
  
"But where is Inuyasha, my brother?"  
  
"Nani? Are we missing something?"  
  
They turned around to meet the curious faces of Miroku and Kouga. "Kagome, do you think it's time to fill them in?"  
  
"I say yea."  
  
Kagome got of her royal carriage and walked off into the woods. They waited for a while and saw that Kagome had someone coming back with her.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?"  
  
"Kouga shut up and hand me that suitcase."  
  
Kouga did as he was told and handed Kagome her suitcase. She took out an outfit and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"This was originally Sota's but you can have it now."  
  
"But this is an outfit that knights ware."  
  
"Who gives, you're with me. You can change in the back of the carriage."  
  
With that, they took off again. Miroku and Kouga still had no idea what was going on. They reached the royal palace and Inuyasha had changed to where he looked just like a noble.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
A girl in a black princess gown walked out.  
  
"KIKYO! I missed you."  
  
"Kikyo, it's great to see you again."  
  
"Kagome, who you've grown."  
  
"We'll the last time we met I was 12. So yea I grew."  
  
Kagome moved closer to Kikyo so she could talked to her without anyone hearing.  
  
"So is it true what I've heard about you and prince charming over there."  
  
BLUSH!  
  
"You're blushing so it must be true."  
  
"Shut up Kagome." "YOU"RE IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU!"  
  
"You are so lucky that no one heard that.  
  
SMILE  
  
"Kagome, I don't trust that smile."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"I don't trust that sentence either. What is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, you are so dead."  
  
Kikyo starts chasing Kagome around in a circle. Sango kinda just stands there going what ever.  
  
*That night at dinner*  
  
"So you're Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai I am."  
  
"Well Kagome, you have good taste in guys."  
  
"Kikyo shut up. Besides you're in love with Sess."  
  
But she was suddenly stopped by a flying knife that was aimed at her hear.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I told you not to mention anything that even remotely near that."  
  
"Kikyo, you shouldn't be so shy. If you like a guy just go out an tell him."  
  
"Kaeda please don't."  
  
"OH MY GOSH. Gomen-nasai. I've been so rude. I haven't even found out who you are. I'm Kagome from the Higurashi Kingdom."  
  
"Your highness. I'm Kaeda. I'm a daughter of a nobleman in this kingdom."  
  
Kagome turned to see Kouga starring at Kaeda. She doesn't blame him Kaeda was beautiful. Her wavy brown hair hung over her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled with the love in her personality. Maybe, she thought to her self, this is who Sango wanted Kouga to fall in love with. She looked at Sango who smiled at her.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Kikyo was sitting by a fountain in the garden, with thoughts of Sesshomaru floating through her head. An image of Sesshomaru's death flashed through her mind. She was scard. She had inherited her mother's powers as a miko and at times she could see images of the future.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
She turned around to meet his face. He looked at her with those loving eyes, and she could feel tears flowing through her. Suddenly, she burst into tears and ran into his arms.  
  
"Highness, diajoubou ka?"  
  
"Sesshomaru don't leave me. I had a vision of you just now. You died such a horrible and sad death."  
  
"Kikyo, I'm right here. With you."  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Kikyo, I've know and loved you since the day I first saw you. Do you remember it?"  
  
"Hai. Father had just let you into the palace to train to be a knight. I was young back then. Sango and me were playing in the grass and a rattlesnake bit me. While Sango went to get help, you took care of me. When I woke up a few days later and heard it was you who carried me half way back, I went to find you to say that you. But then they told me that you had already left to go train. I waited for the day you'd return. I waited 5 years for you. Then finally, one morning when I was watching from my bedroom window, I saw you. Though you're appearance had changed, I knew it was you. I ran downstairs to greet you but when I got there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened with Kikyo and Sesshomaru? Will Sango's plan work out as she'd planed? Find out in the next chapter as out story continues. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	8. An unexpected twist

To Love!  
  
"Kikyo, I had no idea you felt the same."  
  
"How can you say that. I care for you so much."  
  
"I know. It's all because of you that I'm here. And I thank you for that."  
  
"That's it. Just a thank you. Don't I mean more to you?"  
  
"I."  
  
But he wasn't able to finish as Kikyo ran back into the palace.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
There was a knock at Sesshomaru's door. He opened it.  
  
"General, the king would like to talk with you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
He left the room and headed for the king's studies.  
  
"Your majesty, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hai, take a seat."  
  
Sesshomaru sat down in a chair across from the king.  
  
"As you know, I have no sons. And since Sango is marring Miroku, Kikyo is left as the heir to my kingdom. Now the initiation is in 4 weeks because I would like to attend the crowning for Sota. But by law, she must marry, unless she's already had a child. And of course she has no child so she must marry. Sesshomaru."  
  
"You want me to marry Kikyo?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I."  
  
"Sesshomaru please. I know you love her and she loves you."  
  
"But I."  
  
"Think about it." "I will."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sango. Have you seen Kouga?"  
  
"I saw him earlier with Kaeda."  
  
"Well, then I guess our plan's working."  
  
"Hey it's MY plan."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"By the way, have you seen Miroku? I've looked all over the palace."  
  
"Have you checked his bed chambers?"  
  
"Eeee! I forgot to check there."  
  
Sango took of running. (A week ago she would have done anything to get him away from her but now, I think she's really starting to like him.) But a hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk."  
  
They headed out to the garden.  
  
"I don't know if this is going to work."  
  
"Why? It's a perfect plan."  
  
"I know but it's just, I don't think Sota will knight me."  
  
"Nani? Of course he will."  
  
"Are you insane. The last thing Sota want's is to see you in the hands of another man."  
  
"Ok, was I the last one to find out that Sota likes me."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"I know Sota and he wants to see me happy. He will, believe me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kouga and Kaeda are on the other side of the garden.  
  
"Kaeda, you are truly an amazing person."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"I wish I could stay here with you."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because of my engagement to Kagome."  
  
"Isn't there a way out of that."  
  
"Well, we could get married, then by law, I can stay with you."  
  
"Let's, let's get married. We'll run away together."  
  
"Or we can just go back to my kingdom. See originally after the marriage, I was supposed to take Kagome back with me and become king. But I can take you instead."  
  
"Let's go then." /This is where Kouga and Kaeda leave the story. /  
  
*That Night*  
  
Sesshomaru walked down the hallway to Kikyo's bedroom. He had decided, and he was going to propose to her himself.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. Come in."  
  
He came in but didn't sit down. Instead he got something out of his pocket and got on one knee.  
  
"Kikyo, will you marry me?"  
  
SILENCE!  
  
"Oh my gosh, I, I, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll marry you." "Do you mean it."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Kikyo ran in to Sesshomaru's arms. At that time, Sango was just walking in.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, have you."  
  
She kind of froze when she saw them.  
  
"I think I'm just going to leave."  
  
And left the room.  
  
*Dinnertime*  
  
"Attention everyone."  
  
The king said as her rose from his seat.  
  
"I have some wonderful news and some not so wonderful news. The wonderful news is that Kikyo and Sesshomaru are getting married."  
  
There was cheering and applause and people wishing them well wishes.  
  
"Ok settle down. Now the not so good news is that Kouga disappeared with Kaeda. They got married and went back to his kingdom. I'm sorry Kagome."  
  
"It's ok, I barely know him."  
  
Just then Sango ran into the room.  
  
"Has anyone seen Miroku? I've been looking for him all day."  
  
"Gomen-nasai. No one's seen him."  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
She said as she headed out the room.  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Sango walked into her bedchambers tired and exhausted.  
  
SHOCK!  
  
Her room was covered in rose petals. The candles were lit, and there was Miroku is his best outfit, standing there waiting for her.  
  
"Miroku, what's going on."  
  
"I heard you've been looking for me."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad. I wanted to tell you I love you, but I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"And I thought you ran away."  
  
"I would never. I will protect you, like the moon that lies floating in the sky, never leaving your side, always watching you, because I love, care, and treasure you."  
  
"Miroku, I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't need to say anything."  
  
By now Sango was sitting on her bed with Miroku about less than an inch away from her.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Are you seducible?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then I'll have to wait till wedding night."  
  
"Guess you will. But Miroku, this is just, its, where did you get all the rose petals."  
  
Then she saw the scratches on his hand.  
  
"Oh, look at you. And you went through all this trouble just for me. You're an angel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Romantic isn't it. I'm going to skip around a little through time, so the next chapter will begin a little more into the future. See you there. Sayonara & Arigato! 


	9. Happily ever after

A/N: This is the last chapter. How will it all end, read and find out.  
  
To Love!  
  
The ride back was just as exhausting as the ride there. But this time it was Sango's entire royal family. They were greeted at the door by the king, queen, Sota, and the entire royal household excluding servants and everyone. They had planed for Inuyasha to come back the same way he left. After getting there, everyone was tired and so they decided to all rest and meet up during dinner.  
  
*Dinnertime*  
  
"I have an announcement. In 2 days, Sota will be crowned king."  
  
"WE KNOW!"  
  
"Right so you do. And he must also be married, and I have chose a bride for you."  
  
GLARE!  
  
"I'm not marrying her."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You heard me, I'm not marring her."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No I don't. I denounce the crown."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Miroku can have. There's only one girl I want and I can't have her."  
  
"Who is it? I sure it'll be ok unless they're like a servant or something."  
  
Everyone kind of looks at Kagome.  
  
"No. I already know I can't have her. It's against the law."  
  
"She's a servant isn't she?"  
  
"She's not a servant."  
  
"Damn it Sota why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"I don't want to be forced to marry."  
  
"You are future king and you are going to marry weather you like it or not."  
  
"So you want me to live the rest of life with someone I don't love. What kind of father are you?"  
  
"The kind who wants the best for his son."  
  
"Then let me be."  
  
"Sota."  
  
"I don't care about the crown. The only girl I've ever loved is out of my life. I can't have her. There's more to life than being king and being wealthy. Please understand father, I don't want any other woman."  
  
"Stop this now!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sota. Gomen-nasai."  
  
"Kagome, I."  
  
"I know how you feel Sota but it can't be."  
  
"Sota, you love Kagome?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome stairs at her father.  
  
"You mean I wasn't the last one to know."  
  
"How did you find out any ways. Wait, did everyone know? Sango."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You told them all?"  
  
"Well, I kind of, it was like, I sort of, well, technically, I well ah kind of, yea I did."  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm sure Miroku will make a great king."  
  
With that Sota left the room. *2 days later*  
  
Sango was in a white silk wedding gown as she walked up the isles. They said their wedding vows and everyone's happy. Next Miroku was crowned King and Sango Queen. /Yes Sota was there. / Next Sango threw the briquette and Kagome caught it.  
  
"Miroku, congratulations. You'll make a good king."  
  
"Arigato Kagome. Do you want me to do it right now?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Everyone can I have your attentions please. We have another thing to celebrate. My sister, the princess Kagome, is in love with Inuyasha."  
  
SHOCK!  
  
"Now I know everyone is a little shocked because he is a servant, but don't we all know the say 'love knows know class.' And so I am proud to be the one doing this."  
  
He walks over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Would you please take a knee. I dub thee, Sir Inuyasha, a knight of my kingdom."  
  
CHEER!  
  
Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. It was so possible to tell that they truly loved each other.  
  
*1 week later*  
  
Everyone is back at Kikyo's kingdom for Kikyo and Sesshomaru's wedding. Like tradition, she said her wedding vows and her father crowned then king and queen. They kissed, they danced, they drank, they're happy.  
  
*1 week later*  
  
We are gathered this time for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" "I do."  
  
"In the power vested in me by the Higurashi kingdom, I now announces you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
They kissed and Kagome was happy. Everyone was HAPPY! /No I'm not describing wedding night for the very fact that this is PG and I do not write anything above PG-13. And even that's rarely. So I'm sorry if you wanted to hear about their wedding nights, but I don't write things like that. Get it, got it, good. /  
  
*10 weeks later*  
  
Kikyo's marriage was going very well until she found out that Sesshomaru was cheating on her with Rin. Since cheating on the queen is a crime punished by death, she decided to exact her revenge. Besides, she never truly loved him. She didn't nee a guy. So she persuaded the Lieutenant Adjutant, in a non-sexual way, to make sure that Sesshomaru is at the front of the line during the battle. Then about 2 days later, news came to her that Sesshomaru was dead. She was happy. She didn't even have a funeral. And lived happily ever after by her self.  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know the ending was really bad. I'm not that good with endings. I'm sorry I killed fluffy. I had a request for him to get killed, and for people, who know me, I always put requests into consideration. But over all I hope you enjoyed that. Tune into my next fic A Child From The Future. See you there. Sayonara & Arigato!  
  
Love, *~Inuyasha's Angel~* 


End file.
